This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The purpose of this study is to provide pilot data on the effects of metal fumes on neuropsychological tests and fMRI measures to potentially provide a rationale for investigating the role of metal fume exposure to neurodegenerative diseases such as Parkinson's disease. An additional purpose of this pilot study is to demonstrate the methodologies as a platform for future funding.